Dreams Are Real
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi Yugi's in collage now and been thinking what happen during highschool was all a dream. But what's going to happen to Yami during all this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
Parings: Yami/Yugi; Bakura/Ryou; Malik/Ishtar; Joey/Seto  
  
Dreams Are Real  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi sighs as he rubs his hurt cheek. Once again he comes back to his dorm room after a fight he had gotten into by older classmates in his collage. He layed down on his bed while staring up at the ceiling, his mind wonders why he keeps being beat up.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Mouto, you are a freak you know that?!" an older collage boy said with a laugh as he slam Yugi into a near by wall in the hall "You keep talking about spirits in inanimate objects showing you affection, and dark a realm full of real Duel Monsters! You are sure are sick, I bet a freak like you would believe in such dreams!"  
"B-But." Yugi started until a fist hit his cheek hard.  
"I was right," the boy laughed "You are sick, Mouto! Believing is such childish dreams!"  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
*Their right,* Yugi thought with a sigh I am sick. *Only a child could believe in such a thing I went though. Maybe it's just a dream.*  
  
*************  
  
Standing in the open door way of his soul room, Yami stares across the hall towards his aibou's soul room. Yami could hear what Yugi was thinking, and he didn't like it one bit. "DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, YUGI!" Yami shouted, a scare, upset look in his crimson eyes. To his surprise Yugi's soul room door slowly started to close. Yami ran towards Yugi's soul room as fast as his legs could go. "Yugi don't!" he pleaded as the door closed and locked on him. Yami could feel tears welding up in his eyes, he ponds on the door with a fist. "Yugi, don't do this!" he pleaded, "Don't shut me out!" Tears finely fell form Yami's eyes as he slid down and sitting on the floor, leaning against his light's soul room door. "Y- You can't do this." he sobs, as he could feel his hands starting to tremble "Y-You can't forget me.. I-I need you." He rests his head in his hands. "Y-Yugi. Please open the door." Yami sighed sadly when nothing was happening. He stood up slowly and walked hart broken back into his soul room. He took one last look at his aibou's door before going into his soul room and closing the door behind him. He took out his deck and went through it until he spies the Dark Magician. He took the card in his hand and raised it out in front of him. "Come out, Dark Magician!" he commanded, tears still falling from his eyes. The monster appeared in front of him in the soul room and looked down at him. The Dark Magician was confused when he saw the tears in the ancient Pharaoh's eyes. "My fateful Dark Magician," Yami said slowly as he looked up at the monster "Please, what ever may happen from now on, please protect us." Yami slowly looked away from his favorite monster, as tears still fell. "I-I have this feeling I might not be able to protect myself or my aibou soon," he said slowly as he looked back at the Dark Magician "so please, my most loyal friend, I put you in charge in protecting us."  
The Dark Magician gave a slight nod, with this concern look in his eyes. He watched as Yami turns and slowly walks deep into the soul room. *I wonder what happen?* He thought *What had happen between the master and Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh? Yu-Gi-Oh looked so sad.*  
  
*************  
  
Yugi sighed again. *There I go,* he thinks *I'm imagining Yami again, thinking I can hear him calling out to me. But I know now he's just my imagination, he's not real.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
Parings: Yami/Yugi; Bakura/Ryou; Malik/Ishtar; Joey/Seto  
  
Dreams Are Real  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Months later, Yugi had forgotten the truth about everything that had happen when he was in high school, even his love for Yami. He hardly wears the Millennium Puzzle any more, only as a good luck charm when tests come around. It was soon Spring Break and Yugi didn't feel like going home. One day there was a nock on his door. Yugi opened it up and nearly die of shock to see not only Bakura, but also two of him! "You okay, Yugi?" Ryou asked concern as he glances over at his aibou, Bakura, who was a little bit surprised and confused.  
"T-There two of you!" Yugi said surprised.  
Bakura blinks. "Of course there is," he said, "You of all people should know that." He looks around the room. "Where's Yami?" he asked.  
Yugi just sat down at the edge of the bed confused and scared out of his mind. Bakura and Ryou looked at each other every confused. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
"YES!" Yugi said as he looked at them "There are TWO of you, that's not right!"  
"Dang," Bakura started "What's wrong with ya?"  
Yugi berried his head in his hands. *It's all just a dream!* He thinks *This CAN'T be real!*  
//You keep him busy, Ryou, I'll go into Yami's soul room and see what's going on.//  
/Right./ As Bakura disappeared from the room, Ryou step towards Yugi. "Okay Yugi," he started "the other 'me' is gone now."  
Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hey Bakura," he said with a smile.  
*Oh may,* Ryou thought *something IS wrong with Yugi.*  
  
*************  
  
Bakura walked down the hall that leads to the two soul rooms. Bakura stopped at Yami's soul room door and nock on it. "Pharaoh are you in there?" he called out. Sure Bakura really didn't like Yami that much, but something told him something was not right. When no one answered, Bakura grabbed the door and opened it fast. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Dark Magician sanding in front of him in attack mode. *Dammit, Yami,* he thought *you just HAD to have the Dark Magician out.* He then notice the room was quite small, sure he had never, before now, been in Yami's soul room, but he had a feeling it suppose to be lager then this. Then he spies something from the corner of his eye. *Huh?* He turns his head quickly to see what it was. His eyes widen when he saw Yami sitting in the corner of dark room with this distant, sad look in his eyes. Around him the floor was littered with Duel Monster cards. Bakura then realized what was really going on. *Oh no.* He thought. Just as he was about run towards Yami he caught out the corner of his eye, the Dark Magician getting ready to attack him. *Fuck!* Bakura realized now was not the time get to Yami with the Dark Magician getting ready to attack him. He retreated out of room and back into his in his Millennium Ring.  
  
*************  
  
Ryou was surprised in the answer Yugi gave him when he asked about Yami. "What do you mean it was a dream and Yami's not real?" he asked, "How can you think such things Yugi?"  
"It's just stupid to believe in such childish dreams." Yugi replied.  
"But Yugi." Ryou started when he felt Bakura going back into his soul room. /Bakura, what's going on?/  
//Yami left his Dark Magician out of it's card and it almost attack me.//  
/Didn't he try and stop it?/  
//He couldn't.//  
/What? What do you mean?/  
//I'll explain once we get home.//  
/Okay../  
"Bakura," Yugi started as he waved a hand in front of Ryou's face "You okay?"  
"I-I'm sorry Yugi," Ryou started "But I better get back. We'll talk later, okay."  
"Okay, see you later, Bakura." Yugi said with a smile as Ryou left the room.  
  
*************  
  
Later in Ryou's place, Ryou looked up at his aibou's face in confusion. "Sooo." he started "You were going to tell me why Yami didn't try to stop his Dark Magician from attacking you?"  
Bakura sighed. "He doesn't have the strength or the energy to stop it."  
"I don't get it." Ryou said more confused "All Yamis, even you are powerful. You just don't."  
"We can," Bakura interrupted his light "if the constant love we get from our aibous are cut off. You see it the love you have for me that keep me strong, the same does for the Pharaoh.. Until now that is.."  
Ryou slowly nodded. "I think I understand." He said, "Since Yugi cut him off."  
"Yami haven't get the constant love he needs in a long time." Bakura finished.  
"What can we do to help Yami and Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
"Call Ishtar, Iris, and Shadi over here." Bakura started "Oh and tell Ishtar to bring Malik."  
"Okay if you say so." Ryou said and picked up the phone and started to call numbers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
Parings: Yami/Yugi; Bakura/Ryou; Malik/Ishtar; Joey/Seto  
  
Dreams Are Real  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"And that's what going on," Bakura finished to the other holders of the Millennium Items as Ryou and Ishtar sat near by listening.  
"I have to agree with you on this one Bakura," said Malik "I also don't care much for the Pharaoh but something has to be done to help the both of them."  
"Yes," started Isis "Yugi must see that what he experience is real. If not Yami will never be alright."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes," he said "but the problem is that none of us can get into Yami's soul room with the Dark Magician guarding the entrance."  
"I could if I had Yugi's help." Said Shadi "The last time I was there the Dark Magician stopped from attacking when Yugi asked him."  
"Are you sure you can do it a second time, Shadi?" asked Ryou near by.  
Shadi nodded. "As long as I have my Millennium Key then it's no problem." He said.  
Bakura nodded. "Then get with it." he said "The sooner the better." Shadi nodded and disappeared in a white light. Bakura sighed as he shook his head. "How dose he do that?" he asked out loud.  
  
*************  
  
Yugi sat on his chest on his bed reading his textbook. Suddenly Shadi appeared in the room. "AHHHHH!!!!" Yugi shouted as he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a bump "GHOST!!!!!"  
Shadi sighed. "I'm not a ghost, young one." He said.  
"Then who are you?" Yugi asked as he got off the floor.  
"You do not remember me, Yugi?" Shadi asked.  
Yugi shook his head. "Noooooo...." He said "And how did you know my name?"  
Shadi sighed again. *This is going to be difficult.* he thought. "My name is Shadi." He said.  
"Shadi? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadi raise an eyebrow as Yugi was ROFLOL. "Shadi! That's funny! Sounds like that name of that crazy guy that went into minds in that crazy dream of mine!"  
"It's not a dream, Yugi," Shadi started "It's real. It all happened and Yami needs you now more then ever."  
Yugi blinks confused. "Wait a sec," he started "you are meaning to tell me it was all real?" Shadi nodded. "Yeah right and I'm a Ninja Turtle."  
"I am not kidding, Yugi."  
Yugi blinks in confusion again. "Okay then, where's your proof?"  
"Right here." Was all Shadi said as he took his key off his neck and touch Yugi's forehead with it and the world went white.  
  
*************  
  
Yugi soon found himself in a room full of toys. He looks around quite confused. "Where am I?"  
Suddenly the door to the room opens suddenly by it's self and there standing out in the hall was Shadi. "It's your soul room, or did you forget that as well?" he said.  
Yugi blinks again in confusion. "My soul room?" Shadi nodded as Yugi looks around again. *This place dose look familiar.* he thought. Shadi reached his hand to Yugi. Yugi blinks once more and slowly takes it, some how having this feeling he should trust him. Shadi soon led him across the hall and stopped in front of another door, different then his own with this golden eye on it. Yugi looked at Shadi confused. "I don't understand." He said.  
"You will soon." Shadi said as he opened the door. Yugi jumped back in surprise when the Dark Magician stood in front of them poise to attack but some how stopped when it saw him. Soon the Duel Monster stood aside to let them in, only doing a warning glare at Shadi as the two entered the small dark room. Shadi stayed back as Yugi let go of his hand and continued forward. He stopped when he stepped on something. When he looked down he saw that he had just stepped on a Duel Monster Card.  
"Huh?" Yugi said softly to himself as he looked about the small room and sees the room was littered with them. Then from the corner of his eye he spies something. Looking towards it he gasped at what he saw. His eyes widen when he saw an almost exact look alike of himself sitting in the corner of dark room with this distant, sad look in his eyes. As Yugi stares he soon realized all that he thought were a dream really did happen. It soon dons on him of the man sitting in front of him and he races over to him.  
Shadi came near a bit. "He's extremely weak." He said as he watch Yugi kneeled next to Yami "Ever since you cut him out of your love he doesn't have much strength left."  
Yugi looked back at Shadi. "What can I do?" he asked.  
Shadi smiled. "Give him as much love and attention as you can possibly give him." He said "I'll leave you two alone." And with that, Shadi was gone. 


End file.
